


Ultramarine

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam learns that painting is relaxing





	

They all had their little hobbies. Things to do to calm them when things got too much. After deciding to live with the mark, Dean especially needed something to calm his nerves. He laughed it at first, but after trying Sam’s suggestion of Tai Chi, he found it worked wonders.

Cas liked to read. Not tomes and books from the Men of Letters library. He liked to read fiction. particularly trashy romance novels that they picked up from him at corner stores.

Sam liked to paint. He didn’t paint masterpieces. No landscapes, no portraits. some times he would paint still life of big chunky flowers. But what he loved to paint the most was abstract. Big pieces of canvas that he would look at for hours before smearing paint over them.

It was the colours he loved. Rich tones and shades that started out dark from their vivid pigmentation and ran lighter as the brush stroke went on. He loved how as the paint got thinner, the true colour came through.

He wasn’t fussy about watercolours. The paint was meant to be thin and so he found it tricky to get the saturation he adored. Acrylic was… fake feeling. It dried too fast and he hated how he would end up with chunks of plastic on his pallet. Gouache… He didn’t even want to think about that horror.

What Sam liked to work with was oil paint. He enjoyed how it would stain his fingers with pigment. He loved how he could go back a day later and still mess with the painting and manipulate the still drying streaks to his will. It gave him a sense of control.

On his Birthday, Dean gifted him with some paint. Beautiful pristine tubes of rich colour that he had lifted from a ” hoity toity art store”. Sam was thrilled to find out that these were ‘true’ colours. With modern technology, it was easy to make traditional paint colours without using the same techniques that the great painters had used. There was no need to use those harsh chemicals.

There were still some people though who made paint the traditional way. Some places you could still get that paint. For weeks, the paint sat untouched. Sam was afraid to waste it on something meaningless. Finally, frustrated, he took a small canvas and dipped his brush in each of the twelve colours. he made a streak of each. Dark saturated pigment down to nothing.

It was then that he fell in love with a colour. Ultramarine. It was the most pure and beautiful blue he had ever seen… aside from a certain angel’s eyes. 

He got an idea then. 

He invited Castiel to his little studio room of the Men of Letters bunker. He and the angel had been lovers for some time now and Cas was always eager to do anything he could to please Sam. 

Sam gave his lover instructions as to what he planned to do and Cas just nodded. He removed his shirt and sat on a stool in the center of the room. Sam didn’t bother with a pallet. He didn’t want to waste any of the precious colour. He worked straight from the tube. 

First he drew sigils on Cas’ back. Ones he had designed himself. He thought he would have been satisfied with that but he leaned forward to press his mouth against one of Cas’ pale shoulders. The action caused the angel to sigh in pleasure. 

“ Cas…” Sam murmured against his skin

“ Yes Sam?”

“ I want… Can I paint you wings?”

Castiel’s breath hitched and he paused before nodding his permission. Sam kissed him again before dragging his stubbled chin across the angel’s shoulders in affection.

He started reverently, starting at the shoulder blades and painting feathers. They arched out and over Cas’ shoulders. Down one arm so that they looked like spread wings when he extended them.  The blue was exquisite on Cas’ pale skin. Sam couldn’t help but place kisses on the bare skin before his bush covered the spot with paint, sealing them in.

When he was finished, He took pictures of his work, artistic shots that he had learned to do on the internet. He knelt between Castiel’s knees then, letting his hands push up Cas’ tummy and around to the small of his back. He loved seeing his hands on him. How big they were in comparison to how small the fallen angel looked when he was unclothed.

“ Thank you Sam.” Cas murmured, bending his head down so he could press his forehead against Sam’s.

“My pleasure.” Sam murmured in response before stealing a kiss


End file.
